Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens assembly structure of half frame spectacle, more particularly to a lens assembly structure of half frame spectacle in which the lenses can be fixed firmly in the half frame and replaces very easily.
Brief Description of Prior Arts
In conventional half frame spectacle, each lens mounting portion of the lens frame has inlay grooves provided on both sides thereof, and each lens has corresponding projections provided on both sides thereof so as to be engaged with the inlay grooves. This design can facilitate the assembly of the lenses and the lens frame, but it is not so effective to fix the lenses and the lens frame only by the engagement between the projections and the inlay grooves, so that it often happens that the lenses are liable to drop off from the lens frame.